I miss you, Lance
by PerfectTwo19
Summary: It's raining and Rogue and Jean are trying to get Kitty to call Lance, but Kitty's to embarrased he might not like it. Lancitty, Romy.


**Okay this is just a cute little one-shot about Lance and Kitty. Disclaimer I do not own x-men or the characters.**

Kitty sighed, looking out the window at the rain falling on the cement ground below. She began to wonder what Lance was thinking about and if he's thinking about her. Kitty sighed again.

"Something ah should be concerned about?" Rogue asked walking in on her sighing.

"It's just… never mind you'd tell me to move on." Kitty looked back out the window.

"It's boy troubles isn't it?" She guessed sitting down next to Kitty. Even though Rogue may not like her roommate all that much, she's learned to live with Kitty.

"Yeah, sort of." Kitty sighed. Rogue smiled and handed Kitty her cell phone.

"Call him." She said getting up and leaving the room. Kitty looked at the phone. She flipped it open then closed it.

'_Should I? Will he think I'm strange for calling? Will he hang up?'_ The thoughts pondered in Kitty's head. She looked at the phone before it rang.

"Hello?" Kitty sounded more like she was asking 'Hello' then a greeting.

"Kitty?" The voice sounded unsure. Kitty looked at caller ID which read Remy.

"Oh you must be calling for rogue right?" She asked walking down stairs looking for Rogue.

"Yeah can you get her for me?" He asked in his accent.

"Rogue. It's Remy." Kitty told her giving Rogue the phone. The two of them started talking. Kitty ran upstairs and sat on her bed looking at her pink flip-phone. She scrolled through her contact list and found Lance. Kitty thought for a minute.

'_I need a reason for calling. Uhm…I'm lonely. That ones true but to true. I miss you. That ones way to accurate. How 'bout I want to talk to you. I bet he'd think that was strange.'_

'_No he wouldn't.' _Kitty jumped hearing Jean's voice in her head.

"Jean!" Kitty yelled scared.

"Kitty if you want to talk to Lance just call him." Jean advised.

"Jean it'll be to embarrassing." Kitty shook her head.

"Kitty, If he loves you he won't mind you calling." Jean smiled.

"You're right Jean. Thanks." She flipped open her phone and began dialing while Jean walked out.

"Hello." Lance said after the third ring.

"Hi Lance." Kitty rang happily.

"Oh hey Kitty." He sounded disappointed.

"Lance are you disappointed I called." Kitty frowned.

"How can you think that I'm just disappointed you didn't call earlier." He assured her he was definitely not disappointed. "Everyone in the brotherhood's been bothering me to call you, I was…eh nervous."

"Really, I was too, but I decided to call anyway's because Jean told me you wouldn't mind me calling if you uhm…loved me." She said blushing a shade of red that Lance couldn't see. Kitty looked almost sunburnt.

"Really?" He asked unsure of what to say. He didn't want Kitty to really answer.

"I'm sorry! I got are feelings mixed up I thought you loved me, but I guess you don't!" Kitty blurted out loud.

"What are you talking about? You guessed my feelings for you exactly. If I could kiss you right now, I would." Lance promised.

"Really? You would?" It was her turn to be confused.

"I would and If Tabby wasn't using my jeep right now I'd drive over there and hold you." He said in pure confidence.

"You know I did get my License a few weeks ago, and I know how to work the x-van." She hoped he caught on.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He knew she could do it. Kitty ran downstairs, phased through the wall and grabbed the keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" The accent of a furry blue elf caught her.

"Kurt! I'm just uh…going for a walk." She smiled hiding the keys behind her back. He transported behind her.

"Really then why do you have the keys to the X-van." Kurt jingled the keys in his 3 fingered hand.

"Uh…Logan asked me to hang on to them for awhile." Kitty said sheepishly walking towards the door.

"Since when did Logan trust you with the X-van keys?" Kurt interrogated.

"Since when was it any of your business." Kitty snapped phasing into the garage. She started up the van and backed out. Kurt transported into the car.

"Kurt get out." Kitty stopped the van.

"Not until you tell me where your going."

"Fine. You wanna know so badly. I'm going over to Lances." Kitty said flipping a bang. "You can get out now."

"Okay bye." He said before he poofed off. Kitty drove all the way there. Lance came out and greeted her.

"So are you going to do what you promised on the phone?" She asked already in his arms.

"I don't like going back on promises." He said as they kissed.


End file.
